Lord Vortech's defeat (CTaRAOLD)
This is Crash's, Thomas' and Ryan's Adventures of LEGO Dimensions. Wyldstyle: This is it. The end. Gandalf: The "End"? No. The journey doesn't end here. Then our Heroes, Batman Gandalf and Wyldstyle even Benny, Unikitty, Chase McCain and Gamer Kid gets sucked into the Gateway GLaDOS: But your speech does. Ryan: I really have her. Lord Vortech: '''(Voice) Then it's such a pity you'll never get to put it into action! '''Emmet: I was wrong. GLaDOS: Hello? I have news which maybe upsetting. I am detecting a... Batman: Lord Vortech! Lord Vortech flies in the Vortex Homer: I'll get those Keystone! He use the Locate Keystone and the Ecto-1 appears Homer: Woo-hoo! Ghostbusters! He grabs it and the Defender Ship appears Benny: Yes! There's a Defender Ship! And then Bane has Appeared Matau: 'Man, he's one big guy. Bert'ram: '''More then Hercules. '''Ryan: '''He is so big like Hercules. '''Cody Fairbrother: '''Hercules is not gonna like him. '''Gandalf: I'm very tired of being in free fall! Gandalf used the Locate Keystone then the DeLorean appeared Indigo: Marty!!! Doc Brown!! Ryan: Look! There's the TARDIS! Sci-Ryan: '''And there are 13 of them. '''War Doctor: Gallifrey stands! First Doctor: Let's get the bad guys! Second Doctor: Ok! Third Doctor: Great balls of fire! Fourth Doctor: About time I got something better to do then run round after the Brigadier. Fifth Doctor: I'm defiantly not the man I was. Sixth Doctor: Let's do this! Seventh Doctor: Do you fancy a trip 'round the 12 galaxies and then back to palaver in time for tea? Eighth Doctor: The universe hangs by a deficit thread of coincidence and it's useless to meddle with it. Unless, like me, you're a Time Lord! Ninth Doctor: I'm the Doctor by the way. Eleventh Doctor: All of time and space ever happened and ever will. Where do you want to start? Tino: Right! Let's do this! Tenth Doctor: I'm the Doctor. I'm a Time lord. Lord Vortech: That's a lot of them. 12th Doctor: Hey, Vortech! It looks like you are stuck. Let us give you a push! They push Lord Vortech and the Dazzlings with the 13 TARDIS's They fly through the Vortex. At Foundation Prime the Mansion from Scooby's world, the Clock building from Hill Valley and the Ecto-1 falls onto the LEGO sea Lord Vortech: Welcome...to the END of chaos.... AND THE BEGINNING.... OF PERFECTION!!!!!!!! Meanwhile Our Heroes has comes out of the Portal and they are far away from Foundation Prime Ryan: How are suppose to get all the way there? Batman: '''I got an Idea. '''Keita: '''Really? What is it? '''Inaho: '''Do you got a Plan, Batman? '''Batman: '''We have to destroy the Green Square. '''Meg: It's called the Foundation of All Dimensions, Batman. Whisper: So how can we there, Whis? Benny the Spaceman: SPACESHIP!!! Komasan: '''We don't have anything to build. '''Ryan: '''Sorry, Benny. We don't have anything to build. Benny:' Oh man! Vortech's really letting the oxygen out of my tank here. '''Ryan: '''The Doctor's left to the Foundation Prime without us. '''Fuyunyan: '''What can we do now? '''Keizo: '''We have to get there as fast as we could. R'yan: But the Foundation Prime is too far away. '''USApyon: '''And the only Shortcut is through the... Perfume Department. They saw a Portal to the Perfume Department full of Perfumes and Customers and Our Heroes doesn't like it '''Emmet: This is not Awesome. Benny: You and me both, Emmet. Owen: Ok. We got to get through this or we're going to stuck here for another 65 Million years. Gandalf: I should properly check that it doesn't have any Evil inscriptions... No. It seems quite safe. Batman: You're right, Gandalf. Bad Cop: 'We have to do it. Let's do this. '''All: '(Gulp) They are running through the Perfume and they got Spray from the Perfume and they to Ducked but failed, Chase McCain is using a Gas Mask and then a Hand just it out and a Perfume is on Chase McCain face, they leap from the Perfume and they got Spray on their Face, And our Heroes is Crawling out '''Bad Cop: Boy. That was horrible. And I smell pretty. Benny: You think so, Bad Cop? Unikitty: I thought up Positive things about the smell. Emmet: At least we survived. Should've brought my hard hat. Wyldstyle Ugh! Remind me not to do that again. Gandalf: Agreed, Wyldstyle. Batman: It's like ACE Chemicals all over again. Owen Grady: You and me both, Batman. Ryan: '''Guys. We're almost there... (Deep Breath) I can't resist the Smell! '''Keita: Yes, Ryan. How could things can get any worse? And then More Perfume has Surrounded them and they Spray on them Keita: 'Aw, Come on! '''All: '(Cough and Choked) '''Bad Cop: You just have to jinx it, Keita. Keita: Yes I did, Bad Cop. After that they come out of the Portal and they all take a Deep Breath from Perfume Bad Cop's face flips Good Cop: We're here! Ryan: '''(Deep Breath) Now I know how Spongebob hated to go in there. '''Chase McCain: (Deep Breath) You said it, Ryan. Gamer Kid: What? No perma-death? Batman: '''Okay, we have to destroy the Green Square. '''Emmet: I'll summon GLaDOS. But then the 13 TARDIS's is distracting Lord Vortech Gamer Kid: I'll do the Locate Keystone. He is using the Locate Keystone and then a Dalek appears and blows up a part of the Foundation of All Dimensions They are summoning GLaDOS with a Gateway GLaDOS: It appears that you need my help. That is so unlike you. Now hurry up and finish this. Then a missile launcher comes out and shoots rockets at the Foundation of All Dimensions and the part blows up Lord Vortech: Your disobedience only angers us further! Ryan: '''Two down two to go. They use the Shift Keystone and they move the box to the floor and Meg builds an radar dish '''Meg: '''Hope this will contact. And it does. The Spaceship Defender arrive and shoots a part of the Foundation of All Dimensions '''Lord Vortech: LEAVE THE "FOUNDATION OF ALL DIMENSIONS" ALONE!!! They are going to destroy the Last Piece of Foundation of all Dimension, the Palace brakes Lord Vortech: YOU'VE UNDONE EVERYTHING! YOU'VE DESTROYED PERFECTION! And then the Palace just starts to fall Apart Emmet: What is happening? Batman: It's coming apart! And then the Defender Ship arrived Ryan and Batman: JUMP! They jump onto the Defender Ship and make their Escape Lord Vortech: I WILL MAKE YOU PAY! Then Vortech punches the Defender Ship Lord Vortech: YOU WILL FEEL OUR UNBRIDALED FURY!!! Ryan F-Freeman: Feel your unbridled furry what? Ryvine Sparkle: Not furry, Ryan. Fury! Oisin Ryan: We all like Pooh and his friends, right? They are gonna fight him Then a Portal appeared behind Lord Vortech and then sucking him in Lord Vortech: I can reassemble the elements.. This isn't defeat for me. This isn't where it ends. Batman: You're right, Vortech. But THAT is. Laval: Now let's go to the Portal. Emmet: Wait! He's going in the portal! Lord Vortech: YOOOUUU CAAAAAN'T WIIIIINNNN!!!!!!! Ryan': '''Get him! Before they do the 13 TARDIS' appears '''12th Doctor:' C'mon! This place is for the knackers yard! Get in! They all went to the TARDIS then it disappears Then 13 TARDIS has appeared and floats in a Rift 12th Doctor: '''Ok. I need to tie up that rift into a pretty little bow so that Tall, Dark and Shouty can't get out and you need to stand just there. Good. Don't move. Hold these. They receive devices from the 12th Doctor '''Gandalf: Is there anything we could do? 12th Doctor: I suppose you could yell? Batman:'''Aaaaarrrrrr! '''Wyldstyle: Whoa! Gandalf: Aaaaarrrrrr! Cody':' Yeah! Lavalr: YEE HA! Nate Adams: Wha-ho!! 12th Doctor: Sorry, but there's a good chance we won't be able to get out of here if this works. You ready to go, X-PO? X-PO: You know, for a Time Lord, you really like to rush people. There. Final Calculations complete. Up-loading now. Everyone. Point the devices the doctor gave you at Lord Vortech. Batman: Giving you what you wanted, Vortech, Perfection! The perfect prison! They all use the Device on Lord Vortech Sci-Ryan: Ryan? I'll help you. Flurry Heart: then clings onto Ryan Category:Ryantransformer Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts